


Not So Regal

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Spring, Threesome - F/M/M, bruno is rlly the only one that gets NAKED naked, i just used every relationship tag because i felt like it, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: A sudden reunion becomes even more special.





	Not So Regal

With this being the third spring festival you would be in attendance for, you were sure you knew what to expect. Alfonse broke out his outfit from the previous much to your elation. It seemed he managed to get over his initial embarrassment as well! You donned a newer costume, flaunting how the dress flattered your figure with a surge of confidence running through you.

With every festival came a new set of heroes dressed for occasion, ready for summoning. You had become accustomed to this by now, and the anticipation of who would arrive always excited you. You and Alfonse both thought you knew precisely who you would come across this year.

Oh, how wrong you both were.

“Zacharias…?”

“Hello there, Alfonse. Summoner.”

The two of you exchanged bewildered glances with one another before looking back at the masked prince of Embla standing before you. Bruno could only chuckle at such a response, as it was exactly how he thought you would both react. In this world, the Bruno you knew was still inflicted by the Emblian bloodline’s curse, and tried to stay away from others for their own sake. However, the Bruno standing before you in this moment seemed to be curse-free, something that you weren’t sure you would witness in your time here, but that you were more than happy to.

“It brings me a great amount of joy to see you again.” He spoke.

“The feeling is mutual.” Alfonse replied, unable to fight the growing smile on his face.

As you watched the two princes catch up with one another, you took a minute to study the costume that Bruno was dressed in. It resembled Alfonse’s rather closely, including the floppy ears that you adored, except his had light purple and golden accents, as well as a cravat sitting on his chest, whereas Alfonse left his chest partially exposed with his outfit. One notable similarity between the two costumes was that the pants showed that they were both rather… well endowed in their lower regions. You subconsciously puckered your lips, a small blush rising to your cheeks at the thought.

“Summoner? Are you well?”

You lifted your brows as you heard Bruno address you, both princes staring at you with confusion.

“Me? Oh, of course! I’m great.” You chuckled. “You look nice, Bruno.”

“Ah.. umm… thank you?” He stammered, now with a blush of his own on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry.” You assured him. “Alfonse wasn’t a fan of his outfit at first either. But I think he looks wonderful in it.”

Now it was the Askran prince’s turn to blush. His face turned a slight shade of pink, not at being in such a costume, but at your praise for his appearance in it. He brought a hand to his mouth, turning his head to the side in an attempt to avoid any awkward glances from onlookers. You let out a small giggle at his flustered state, linking one of your arms around his and stroking it with your free hand.

“Aww, I’m sorry about that, babe.” You told him, still smiling brightly. “I can’t help that I adore you in just about anything.”

“A… Anyway…” Alfonse stammered, turning his head to face Bruno. “We were just about to go for a stroll in the gardens together. We could use some time away from the festivities just to be together. Would you accompany us?”

“Oh, if it’s okay with you, Kiran…” The Emblian turned to you.

“Of course.” You warmly replied. “It’s great having a chance to see you two together after all this time.”

~~~~~

With your head resting on Alfonse’s shoulder and your arms still intertwined with each other, you hummed contently. You took in the warm air along with the beautiful sight of the flowers you passed by as the three of you walked along, listening to the conversation the two princes were engaged in, chiming in whenever you felt like contributing to it.

“Wait, Sharena still believes in the winter envoy? At her age?” Bruno questioned, bewildered at such an idea.

“I think it’s adorable.” You giggled. “Alfonse never tried to tell her otherwise because he knew how much it would crush her.”

“Sharena is ever the optimist. I don’t think I could ever bring myself to do anything that would make her think otherwise.” Alfonse confessed.

That kind and caring nature that Alfonse exuded not just in that statement, but also as a human being was one of the many things that made you fall for him. He would never try to do anything to hurt the people he cared for, which was a quality to be admired; especially in times of war. With that in mind, of course he and Bruno were able to share such a strong bond. You wouldn’t have been surprised if such a bond went beyond friendship before he met you.

“Ooh! Look at how beautiful that garden is!” You excitedly cried out, stopping in your tracks as you set your eyes on the newly discovered flowerbeds, vibrant in color and shining with the sun casting down on them.

Before either of the princes could respond, you had let go of Alfonse, running towards the garden before you. The two men glanced at each other in confusion, then back to the sight in front of them. With how harsh the winter was, it looked as though their surroundings had new life within them. Perhaps it could symbolize their reunion.

“I suppose she wants us to follow her.” Bruno spoke, turning his attention back to the blue haired prince beside him.

“She does.” Alfonse laughed. “Even if she didn’t, I am rather curious about that garden myself.”

The two soon ventured into the garden, both looking around the colorful land in search of you. You were already rather deep within the place, awaiting their arrival where you stood. As soon as you heard footsteps, you turned to find them standing before you, all of you exchanging warm smiles with one another.

“Don’t you guys love it?” You spoke. “How wonderful all these colors look mixed together; how they bring life into the air?”

“It truly is exquisite.” Alfonse brightly replied, approaching you as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You felt his breath along the crook of your neck, sending chills through your spine when he began placing light kisses along it.

“However, nothing could be as beautiful as you.” He whispered.

“Alfonse, stop it…” You giggled. “We aren’t exactly alone, you know.”

“I don’t mind.” Bruno chimed in, approaching you two as he gently laid his hands on Alfonse’s shoulders. “You make a wonderful couple, after all.”

“There you have it.” Alfonse bragged, earning another small laugh from you.

You rested the back of your head on his shoulder, allowing him more access to your neck and collarbone. The Askran prince took advantage of this, lowering his head to your collarbone and nipping at it, leaving you mewling and shivering in his embrace. Meanwhile, Bruno slowly began massaging Alfonse’s shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head while he quietly moaned in front of him.

“Zacharias…” Alfonse breathed out against your jawline. “That… feels nice...:”

Your lips curled into a smirk at the princes words and actions towards one another. You slid a hand up Alfonse’s leg, stopping just beside where his bulge rested, leaving him gasping in between you and Bruno.

“Want some help?” You asked the Emblian man, turning your head to look over at him.

“Gods, yes…” Alfonse breathed out.

“I know _you_ do, silly.” You laughed. “I was asking your boyfriend.”

The masked man standing behind you chuckled at your remark, leaving Alfonse red as a rose petal in between the two of you. You turned around to face the two men, pressing your body against the blue haired prince’s as he grew more flustered. He truly was adorable in such a state, and Bruno seemed to think so as well. He snuck a hand under the collar of Alfonse’s shirt, caressing the skin underneath. The Askran’s shaky gasps elevated when you began to stroke at his growing erection, leaving him writhing in between you and his longtime companion.

“Don’t forget, summoner…” Bruno murmured, lifting a hand to hold the back of your head. “We can share him, as well as each other.”

You felt no words were needed in response; simply actions. You quickly leaned over, your lips colliding with the Emblian’s and tongues wrestling with one another, the both of you moaning deeply. Alfonse turned to watch you two passionately kiss, the image of two people he cared so much for intertwined with each other like this arousing him even more. As you pulled away from Bruno, you could feel that Alfonse had a chance of tearing through his pants with how hard he was.

You promptly went down to your knees, hooking your fingers into the waistband of his pants and smallclothes. He euphorically cried out as you pulled them down just enough to free his pulsing length. You gave his tip a flick with your warm tongue, watching him tremble with desire in front of you. Bruno grabbed onto both sides of the Askran man’s head, swiftly pulling him in for a heated kiss of their own. Alfonse reciprocated, moaning as he pushed his tongue past Bruno’s lips. Before you could slip his erection into your mouth, you heard a loud rip, looking up to find Bruno without his shirt, and what you believed to be the remnants of it in Alfonse’s hands.

“Alfonse, you…” Bruno panted as he pulled his mouth away. “Where did that kind of strength come from?”

“I’ve trained a lot.” He replied. “I am still nowhere near as strong as you, but it has paid off in battle.”

“Outside of it as well.” You added. “You can ask my many pieces of clothing that he’s torn through.”

“Is that so?” Bruno questioned.

“Perhaps you’d like to see and feel for yourself…?” You suggested, your fingers toying with one of the buttons to your prince’s shirt.

Bruno’s fingers quickly replaced yours on the buttons as you brought your attention back to Alfonse’s now aching member. Slipping it into your hot mouth, you swirled your tongue around the shaft, bobbing your head up and down beneath the two men. Meanwhile, Bruno swiftly undid Alfonse’s shirt, revealing more of his toned chest, as well as a rather chiseled stomach. He left the shirt on the prince, leaning in placing wet kisses along his newly exposed skin, working his way up until he was at Alfonse’s collarbone. He lightly bit down on the area, making the Askran shakily gasp at the overwhelming heat running rampant through him.

“Summoner…” Bruno uttered, sliding a hand down Alfonse’s body until it was close to your head. “Would you like some assistance down here?”

You briefly pulled your mouth away from Alfonse’s cock, looking up at the Emblian with a devious smirk.

“That’d be pretty great.” You responded. “I’m sure he’ll love it, too…”

With that, you slipped the tip of his length back between your lips, hearing the prince moan deeply as you sucked on it. Bruno removed his gloves, curling his fingers around what wasn’t in your mouth. He began to stroke Alfonse at an unbearably slow pace, the Askran’s cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet as his dick throbbed urgently in your mouth and in Bruno’s tight grip. He buried his face in the crook of the Emblian’s neck, his hot breath on his body making Bruno hum contently. Alfonse grabbed the back of your head with one hand, burying it in your hair while he rested the other along the small of his longtime friend’s back.

“K… Kiraaan… Zachariaaaassss…..”

Already, the prince was inching closer towards his peak. His cock pulsed rapidly on your tongue, prompting you to take more of him in. Your lips brushed against Bruno’s fist as he stroked Alfonse faster. The blue haired man was a panting mess in between the two of you, tugging on your hair and biting down on Bruno’s shoulder at the overwhelming ecstasy bursting in his veins.

With a small squeeze from Bruno, it was all over.

The prince loudly cried out as his climax ripped through him, his seed spilling into your mouth as well as dripping from it as his length twitched furiously. You took your lips off of him, swallowing what got in your mouth and wiping away at what didn’t with your arm. Alfonse fell to his knees in front of you, breathing heavily as he worked to regain his composure. Bruno grabbed the staff he wielded for the festival, using it on Alfonse to help give him some more energy. 

As fatigue left the Askran’s body, Bruno joined the two of you on the ground. Now that you had a moment to truly study his features, you were thoroughly impressed by his body. You wanted nothing more than to run your hands all over his chiseled muscles; to feel him and Alfonse hold you closely as they did unspeakable things with you. You watched the two men lean in towards one another, hungrily kissing each other again. 

Alfonse slipped his hand under the masked man’s pants, hearing him deeply groan when he pulled his firm cock out. The prince rubbed his thumb over the tip, coating his hand with pre-cum and using it as lubricant as he gripped the shaft. He kept a steady pace, pumping his hand up and down Bruno’s length as they massaged their hot tongues together in each other’s mouths.

You found it rather enthralling watching them touch each other so intimately. A rousing warmth seeped through your veins, your cheeks turning pink at the effect they had on you. You trailed a hand along your inner thigh, feeling your core heat up and ache when Alfonse let out a low hum as Bruno stroked at his chest, his palm grazing over a nipple. Alfonse felt himself growing hard once more, gasping when Bruno pressed his hot, throbbing member against his own. The two men rocked against one another as their dicks rubbed together, leaving them shivering with ecstasy. You shoved a hand in between your now soaked panties, a breathless sigh leaving your mouth as you stroked at your swollen clit. Your body jolted from your touch, ablaze with pleasure while you indulged in the sight of the two together.

Alfonse leaned in closer to the man in front of him, his tongue and lips latching onto the crook of his neck. The Askran prince sucked on the hot skin, emitting a sultry growl from Bruno as he pushed his length harder against Alfonse’s. The gasp that he let out sent chills down your spine, your entrance pulsing against your fingers. When they suddenly stopped, you retracted your hand, your heart pounding at the suggestive gaze they both had on you.

“Don’t think that we’ve forgotten about you, summoner…”

You pursed your lips together at Bruno’s tantalizing words. The two made their way over to you, the Emblian man kneeling down behind you while Alfonse pinned your hips down with his hands in front of you, crashing his lips against yours. You moaned into his kiss, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer to you. You felt Bruno’s fingers grab onto your top, pulling it down enough for your breasts to fall out but leaving it on you. He massaged the newly exposed, soft flesh from behind you, thumbs and fingers pinching at your rosy buds. Alfonse pulled his face away from yours, moving down and tracing his tongue around a nipple. You were left panting between the two men as Alfonse moved further down, his thumbs hooking under your panties and sliding them off effortlessly, dropping them on the ground beside you.

When you felt the blue haired prince’s hot tongue lapping over your slit, it felt like heaven. You threw you head back in euphoria, resting it on Bruno’s shoulder as needy cries slipped from your mouth. Alfonse pushed your legs further apart and sucked on your clit, caressing your inner thighs. Bruno’s solid length pressed against your leg, prompting Alfonse to take it back into his hand. His tongue slipped in between your drenched folds, wiggling around your entrance while stroking Bruno at a steady pace.

“You are… quite the multitasker…” You choked out in between moans. You felt the prince hum in response, the vibration against your walls sending delectable shockwaves through your veins.

Bruno let go of one of your mounds, bringing his hand up and resting it on your cheek. Your noses brushed together as you leaned in to one another, your lips crashing against each other. Alfonse tightened his grip around Bruno’s cock, causing him to moan into your mouth. You reached down, circling a finger around the Emblian’s dripping tip and smirking into his kisses as he grunted in response.

You both looked down at Alfonse when you felt him pull his tongue out of you, as well as Bruno feeling him let go of his sturdy member. The Askran went to lie down on the ground, keeping his eyes locked on the both of you as he awaited your next move. You slowly approached him, planting your knees on either side of him and feeling the tip of his cock throb against your folds, the teasing nature of it making you shiver. Bruno wasn’t too far behind you, carrying a stamina potion in one hand. You weren’t sure how he retrieved it, but you were too aroused to truly think about it. He poured some of it onto his hand, wrapping it around his length to coat it in a layer of the cool liquid. After pouring some more out, he rubbed his fingers in between Alfonse’s ass cheeks, slipping them inside of him and wiggling them around in order to prepare him. The blue haired man couldn’t fight back the audible gasps he let out in response, and truth be told, he didn’t want to. He wanted the both of you to know just how much pleasure you brought him, which in turn, made you both eager to give him more.

“Zacharias… Kiran…” he panted. “I… I’m ready…”

Among hearing those needy words, you slowly lowered your hips, feeling him fill you inch by inch and contently sighing at the way he pulsed against your hot walls. Bruno carefully slid into him, watching his expression to ensure he wasn’t inflicting any sort of pain on the prince. Although he didn’t see anything that resembled such a feeling, he still waited for Alfonse to adjust to the feeling. The masked man took one of his hands, lacing their fingers together while you did the same with his other hand.

After a moment, you began to lift your hips up and down on the Askran’s dick, relishing in the feeling of ecstasy running through your veins with each movement. You could feel Bruno’s toned chest bumping into your shoulders with each thrust into Alfonse, but you certainly couldn’t complain, so long as he was helping to make him feel good. You took in every shaky gasp and moan that escaped from Alfonse’s mouth, smiling at the thought that you had a hand in making him feel this way.

Bruno lifted his other hand to cup at your bouncing breast, squeezing the mound as you choked out a loud groan. His lips latched onto the crook of your neck, nipping at the area with his hot breath trailing down your body and making you quiver with delight. With everything you were all doing to each other all at once and all of the feelings it gave you, you weren’t sure who would break first.

Suddenly, you felt Alfonse’s firm member throbbing harder and faster inside you. He was getting close to his peak. You slowed your hips down, but slammed harder on him, wanting his climax to last as long as it could. You leaned down, smothering his mouth with yours and gasping as your swollen and sensitive nipples brushed against his chest. He bit down on your lower lip, grunting as he finally came. 

You felt him erupt within you, pushing you closer towards the edge as well. You gave a few more staggered bounces on his cock, crying out when Bruno snuck his fingers down your body, pressing and rubbing at your pulsing clit. The overwhelming tension kept on building in you until it burst through your veins, leaving you trembling between the two men as high pitched moans slipped past your lips.

Bruno swiftly pulled his cock out of Alfonse as the two of you sat on either side of him. You both wrapped your hands around the shaft and began stroking fervently. The masked man bit his lip from the sensation, a muffled grunt escaping from him as he felt the rampant euphoria coursed through him. When Alfonse brushed his thumb against his tip, he couldn’t fight back any longer. The Emblian screamed in ecstasy, his rigid length twitching hard in yours and Alfonse’s grip, thick ropes of white shooting out from it and landing on the floor in front of him.

As you let go of him, Bruno fell limp on the ground in between the two of you, taking a moment to catch his breath. When he sat up, he turned his attention to Alfonse, resting a hand on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the Askran’s forehead. He warmly smiled in response, watching Bruno do the same with you. You kissed his cheek as a thank you, then leaned over him and pulled Alfonse in for a brief but tender kiss. Once the three of you were as dressed as you could be, you laid in an embrace together, watching the clouds and taking in the spring air.

“I’ve missed you dearly, Zacharias.” Alfonse spoke. “I am grateful for this time we’ve been able to spend together, and that Kiran was able to join us.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Bruno murmured. “This entire day has been incredible.”

“Well, if I’m lucky enough with summoning,” You chimed in. “You guys will get to have more incredible days together.”

The two men looked over at you, the hope in their expression evident. It made your heart swell, and determined to give them what they wanted.

“Just make sure to include me if that happens?” You requested, giving them your own hopeful look.

“Of course, love. How could we think not to?” Alfonse assured you, taking your hand in his.

“As wonderful as this is, I’m afraid I have to change the subject.” Bruno interjected. You both turned your attention to him, with Alfonse stroking his still bare chest and you resting a hand on his shoulder.

“When we go back to the festivities, how will I explain not having a shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOO BOY
> 
> I wanted to have this done while the bunny banners were still up, but as you can see, that didn't happen lmao. Better late than never!


End file.
